A Different Sort of Team
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Marinette isn't happy when Chat Noir gets captured on her day off... For Marichat May Day 24: "I owe you one..." Superman!AU ReverseCrush!AU


**This is sort of a Superman!AU, with Chat Noir as the superhero and Marinette playing the part of Lois Lane. But while Lois and Marinette both have black hair, blue eyes, and are journalists, that's where their similarities end.**

 **In this oneshot, there are no miraculous. Instead, people are born with superpowers. Chat has the power of destruction and Marinette has the power of luck and quick-wit to get out of a compromising situation. However, she doesn't deem these as enough traits for a superhero so she mostly stays out of it.**

 **She went for journalism since she thought she would have a better chance at making it as that instead of a fashion designer. But she does do fashion on the side for herself and for her friends.**

 **So, without further ado, I hope you like it!**

* * *

" **It has been confirmed that Chat Noir has been captured by The Mime. The two were last seen fighting inside of The Louvre. Witnesses say that The Mime had been threatening to massively rob the historical museum, and it wasn't long after that Chat Noir came to the public's cry for help. Police have not yet been able to-"**

Marinette turned off her television with a grimace. That mangy cat, getting himself into trouble again. This was the third time this week! For once could he just do his job without needing her to save his tail?

She checked her phone, although she could already predict the gist of her newest text message.

 _ **P. Perry Patterson: Are you at the Louvre yet? I need that interview and pictures with Chat Noir when he gets free or it's your job, Cheng!**_

She sighed before shooting back a text that confirmed that she was on her way there. Standing from the couch, she reached out to grab the black blazer that was hanging off the back of it. From there, she slipped it on over her red-collared blouse and fastened the two lower buttons, completing the pantsuit look. Forgoing the usual pumps she would wear to the office, she slid her feet into a pair of black flats. It was hard trying to save someone in heels, after all.

After grabbing her purse and door key, Marinette briskly walked out of the apartment.

So much for a day off.

…

As usual, sneaking into the building wasn't hard at all. Thanks to her power of good luck, she didn't encounter a single police officer during her trek to one of the many back doors. She closed the door, letting it shut with a soft click, and strained her ears for any sign of Chat Noir. Knowing him, he was likely filling in for Mime's silence with horrible cat puns.

Marinette flinched when she heard a sudden, loud _bang_ …as if someone was striking something with a large piece of metal. Without giving it another thought, she turned and ran in the direction where the noise originated.

After sufficiently dodging broken glass and other fallen museum artifacts, she finally came upon the room where Chat Noir was being held, one of the painting rooms. Chat was lying under one of the benches lined up in the middle of the room with his hands bound together on top of the bench, while the Mime was at the end of the room, holding Chat's baton and seemingly thinking to himself.

Mime's back would more than likely stay turned while she worked to free Chat, yet again thanks to her miraculous luck.

Setting down her purse, she made her way over to the defeated feline, careful to keep her footfalls silent. Because if Mime happened to hear her, then her luck wouldn't be able to help much at that point.

As she drew closer, Chat's crestfallen expression brightened into relief and joy.

He opened his mouth, undoubtedly to voice her name, but Marinette was quicker to press a finger against her lips in the gesture to be silent. Chat understood and firmly pressed his lips together in a tight line. When at last she made it to him, she went to work on untying his hands.

"How do you even get yourself into these situations?" she scolded in low whisper. "You literally have the power of destruction, couldn't you have just destroyed the ropes?"

"I would've, but alas, he took me by surprise, fair princess. Thank you for coming to this cat's aid."

As the ropes became looser, Chat's wrists began to twitch in eagerness to be freed.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I save you every other day. Today should be no different, I guess."

"Me-owch! Someone's got a _cat_ itude on this lovely day."

"I was trying to enjoy this _lovely day_ that I had off when I found out that I was going to have to save your kitty butt again." With one last tug, the ropes at last fell in a useless pile on the bench. "There. Now go save the day."

Chat slowly climbed out from his place underneath the bench, looking towards Mime, who still hadn't heard them. Marinette guessed it was purely based on her luck that they still remained undetected for the moment.

When he rose to a stance, she moved to match him, until they were standing right across from each other. Chat took her hand in his and tried to give her knuckles a kiss, but she wasn't in the best mood (it was her day off, a well-deserved day off!) so she took back her hand and pushed him back by his nose.

"No time for your childish charm, Chat Noir. Go defeat Mime," she ordered whilst crossing her arms together.

Chat blinked, a bit surprised at her brusqueness, and grinned.

"Wow, remind me not to get in trouble on your day off again. Don't worry, I'll-"

A gunshot interrupted whatever it was he was about to say. Luckily, the shot didn't hit them, and the two watched as the bullet zipped past the open air that was between them. The pair snapped their heads towards the front of the room, where Mime was standing with a gun pointed at them in his outstretched hand, and the ever-present frown on his painted face.

Marinette knew what to do. She ran back to where she stashed her purse, just as Chat leaped toward Mime, dodging bullets all the way with his cat-like reflexes. It wasn't long after that the two were engaged in a fight, Chat managing to take back his baton after being smacked on the head and stomach a few times.

She hastily opened her purse and dug out her camera. Pressing it to her face, her hand adjusted the zoom of the camera lens. As soon as she was sure she got the perfect close-up and angle she desired, she starting capturing action-shot after action-shot.

A grin gradually curled her lips; these pictures were going to make P. Perry Patterson kiss her feet in gratitude!

Or more likely he'll give her a clap on the shoulder and a brisk compliment before shooing her out of the office. Meh, the job paid a decent amount of euros, and Mr. Patterson treated her quite fairly, so she couldn't complain too much about it.

It was all too soon when she finally saw Chat tying Mime's hands together with the same rope that had been used on him-a strong indication that the fight was over and justice triumphed over evil once more.

Chat walked over to her, casually dragging Mime on the floor by the collar of his jacket as he went. The criminal struggled briefly to get free, but the cat-themed hero rustled him a bit; it was enough of a warning for him to stop.

Chat looked down at the camera still in Marinette's hands and teasingly grinned.

"Did you get my good side?"

She rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her lips as she did so.

"To P. Perry Patterson, every side of you is a good side. I could probably give him a picture of you sticking your tongue out and he'd be happy."

"Great idea!" he remarked enthusiastically before stepping back and hoisting Mime up so his toes were barely brushing against the floor. He closed one eye in a wink and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, making for a comical expression that one would not normally see a superhero make.

However, Marinette was hardly surprised, given Chat Noir's personality and the time since she has known him.

She snorted quietly in amusement, her eyes twinkling with the same emotion as she brought up her camera and snapped the picture she knew was going straight in a picture frame as soon as she went back to her apartment.

" _Purr_ fect," she praised, her lips twitching with suppressed laughter.

Chat's eyes lit up at the pun as he put down Mime again and replaced his tongue in its rightful place in his mouth, his smile never faltering.

"I'll give Mime to the police and then we can talk some more. I'll tell them I want to inspect the place for hostages or something." He paused, considering his words. "Actually…"

He lifted Mime up again, the latter not looking too particularly pleased at being manhandled so much.

"You didn't take any hostages, did you? You better not lie to me; remember I can destroy the prison walls and turn you into a scratching post."

Mime's expression remained stone-blank as he shook his head in the negative.

Chat nodded once, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Marinette had to admit that she believed him as well, since The Mime didn't have a track record for taking hostages.

"I'll be right back," Chat promised, dragging Mime with him afterward.

Marinette used the free time to put her camera away and take out her tablet, turning it on and tapping the note icon to get ready. While a lot of journalists used tape recorders to interview their subjects, Marinette preferred to go the old-fashioned way of writing it down…well, writing it on a techy tablet and not using a pencil and paper. Playing back tape recorders to type out quotes for the news story to be printed was more of a hassle and less of a convenience, in her eyes. Besides, there was always the chance that the tape recorder could malfunction during the interview and she wouldn't know until she went to replay it.

She's been doing this for quite a while, and her tablet has never let her down before.

"I'm back!" Chat's voice announced, immediately followed by his booted feet and swishing tail. His smile was giddy as he explained to her that the police were willing to give him as long as it took to deeming the place safe to enter and devoid of any possible hostages.

"So now you have me all to yourself," he purred, leaning down particularly close to her face. Before she could voice a rebuttal, he retreated back, the flirtatious expression replaced with one of gratitude.

"Seriously though, thank you for coming here and freeing me. I owe you one."

It didn't last for long, however as his suddenly lips curled into that sensual smirk he usually bore whenever he was interacting with her.

"How about I take you out for dinner to make up for it?"

Marinette blew out a puff of air between her lips in a scoff, shaking her head in fond exasperation.

"Not happening, kitty. _But_ ," she trailed off suggestively (and not like _that_ , mind you!), "you could give me an exclusive interview for _Les Temps Miraculeux_!"

Chat sighed in defeat, placing a hand over his wounded heart. Psh, more like wounded pride.

"I feel like you just use me for a good story, Princess."

She shrugged in half-agreement.

"Well, it is _technically_ true, but you know I care about your well-being, you tomcat." She grinned as she thought of her next point. "Why do you think I've saved your butt all these times? After all, there are some things that not even a story is worth for."

He matched her look, placing his hands on his hips and chuckling.

"I suppose I can see your point of view, and I'm glad to hear that you do actually care about my tail." He winked, and paused before he continued. "Imagine what people would think if they _really_ knew how Miss Dupain-Cheng always gets the hottest stories…"

Marinette shook her head, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

"I never get the hottest stories, Chat Noir. The only stories I ever write are about y-"

She stopped as soon as she was about to utter that last, fatal word. She looked up from her tablet to see a deviously grinning superhero, who was obviously quite pleased with himself, if his eyebrows moving up and down beneath the mask and toothy grin were any indication.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" she deadpanned.

Chat laughed.

"Afraid so, Princess. But don't worry, I won't _pun_ ish _mew_ for it."

She groaned, low in her throat as she gritted her teeth and gripped her stylus in aggravation. Although it hardly looked it in that moment, she wasn't truly annoyed with his antics.

"How about we just get this interview started? Before the police wonder why you're taking so long?"

He nodded, all traces of cheek wiped off his face as his mouth settled into a small smile, ready to go for the round of questioning she would bring. That was part of the reason why she secretly loved interviewing Chat Noir. When it came down to it, he would abandon his jokes, flirtations, and puns and go into serious mode. He would be ready to comply with her questioning and answer truthfully, giving detailed answers that he thought made best for great quotes for the story she would write.

While they may not be partners in battle, Marinette thought they made the best team in Paris.

* * *

 **P. Perry Patterson is obviously based on J. Jonah Jameson xD And 'Perry' is the first name of the Superman's The Daily Planet editor-in-chief, Perry White.**


End file.
